First Date
by bunnyfufu
Summary: It's a Takari! It's so cute! Read and review please!!
1. The question

The Winter Story  
  
Warning to those who hate Takari's or just like Daisuke and hate to see him be sort of evil in his own way DO NOT read this. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A late Hikari was running down the street to the bus stop.  
  
"Daisuke!" Hikari yelled as she kept running.  
  
"Daisuke! Wait!" She yelled again as she jumped on him.  
  
She started to catch her breath. "We'll be late right?"  
  
"I don't think so." He replied.  
  
She stared to the side. "Hey! The bus! The bus!" She yelled.  
  
They started pushing all the kids in.  
  
"Push!" Once she got inside, she said, "Get on!"  
  
The door started closing. "Wait! Mister! He needs to get on." But of course, she couldn't be heard from the amount of people stuffed on the bus.  
  
Unfortunately, he couldn't get on.  
  
"Go on ahead. Don't fall asleep. Okay?" "Don't fall asleep!" He yelled as the bus went out of sight.  
  
As soon as they got to the 3rd stop, the bus was somewhat empty so she took her usual seat in the back, in the very left seat. She put down all her stuff and yawned. Her eyes began to close and she fell asleep.  
  
~Later~  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and found she was laying her head on another person's shoulder but she was too tired and closed her eyes again. He pushed her head away and it hit the side of the bus.  
  
She stared at him and he looked away. Then he looked back at her. They stared at each other for a second then looked away.  
  
She looked to the front and the bus was almost completely empty and she also looked outside and she didn't have any clue where they were.  
  
"Stop the bus!!!!" She yelled.  
  
The bus jerked to a stop and both of them got off. The two looked around then she stared at him with scorn. Then she looked around and said, " Oy. where in the world is this?"  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?!" She yelled at the other fellow, who looked about as lost as she was.  
  
He didn't say anything and looked away.  
  
"What grade are you in?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Senior." He said.  
  
"Hey, aren't you afraid of Mr. Tough?"  
  
"I don't know if you're either really brave or really stupid." She said as she started walking away. She looked back. "Hurry up! We could share a cab." She said as she continued walking.  
  
She turned back one last time and he too started walking.  
  
~Later~  
  
The cab stopped, just as another student was running to school. When they were just in front of the school gates, she turned back.  
  
He stopped and leaned to the wall.  
  
"What are you doing? Get a move on!"  
  
He paid no attention and took out a cigarette. He lighted it and smoked it.  
  
"Oh my god.." "Geez....." She said as she looked at her watch and ran in the school gates."  
  
"Hikari Yagami!" The teacher yelled and he instructed a finger for her to get over there.  
  
"I thought my regular "Miss tardy" hadn't shown up today." "You get over there with the rest of them and raise your hands!"  
  
The boys were doing push up saying, " I'll never be late again." Over and over. The girls on the other hand all raised their hands and sat on their knees.  
  
She got on her knees next to her friend Miyako.  
  
"I was only a minute and 50 seconds late." Miyako whispered. "He's out homeroom teacher, don't you think he should cut us some slack?  
  
"Don't you know him by now?"  
  
"Daisuke wasn't late today. What happened to you?"  
  
"This guy on the bus.." She started.  
  
"You!!!!" The teacher yelled. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
They both turned around. "Hey! That's him!" she said.  
  
She looked at him with scorn.  
  
~Later~  
  
"I deeply regret missing study session. And I'll make sure it never happens again." Ken said.  
  
"I can't hear you!" The teacher said.  
  
"It'll never happen again!" Ken said again.  
  
"Louder!"  
  
"Unexpected things happen in life, please let it go this time. When you were a student, you must have played hooky too."  
  
"No I didn't" He said as he smacked him over the head.  
  
There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see who it was. The teacher hit him on the head and sent him back to his seat.  
  
"Hello." The principal said.  
  
~3 minutes later~  
  
"We have a new student joining us." "Come in."  
  
When he walked in, Miyako said, "Hey isn't that that guy from this morning?"  
  
Hikari looked and nodded.  
  
"He's from the infamous science school in Washington D.C."  
  
Everybody was like "Oooooh"  
  
"His name is."  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, sir." He said.  
  
"Yes, Takeru."  
  
"Class, help him get settle in. Let's give him a round of applause."  
  
After everybody clapped, the teacher said, "You may take that empty seat back there."  
  
"Class president."  
  
Daisuke stood up. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Make sure he has everything he needs."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~In between classes~  
  
Hikari peeked looks at him.  
  
"He's handsome." Yuffie said.  
  
"Who? The new student?" Miyako asked.  
  
"The new transfer student? Well I don't think he looks all that hot." Miyako said.  
  
"Look at the guys in our class. There isn't one that close to him." Rena said.  
  
"Oh yes, there is." She said as she looked toward Ken.  
  
They all started giggling.  
  
"I overhead some teachers talking about Takeru being a top student. He was in the national math Olympics?" Rena said.  
  
"It's probably Olympiad" Yuffie said as she played with her hair.  
  
"Whatever." "Anyway, I heard he came in first place. He's the cream of the crop." Rena finished.  
  
Hikari took another glance at him.  
  
"He's mine. Don't even glance at him." Yuffie said as she gave them all a little glare.  
  
She stood up and walked up to him. "Hi, my name is Yuffie Tanaka. It's nice to meet you."  
  
He didn't say anything and she walked away. All the girls started snickering.  
  
The next to come was Daisuke. "Hi. I'm Daisuke Motomiya." "Let's try to get along." He held out his hand for a shake but Takeru ignored it.  
  
"You have to pick an extracurricular activity."  
  
"I'm not interested." Takeru said and walked away.  
  
Hikari saw it and said, "Daisuke, let me talk to him." She took the book from him and ran out. She caught up to him and said, "Hey! Takeru Takaishi!"  
  
"You shouldn't make waves on the first day. It'll be bad for you. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Don't you fall asleep in class?" He asked as he looked out the window.  
  
"What?" She asked. She gave him a little glare then looked away.  
  
"How about the science group?"  
  
"Does a real baseball player sign up for baseball as an extra curricular activity?" He asked as he looked out the window.  
  
"Well. in that case, I'll read what clubs there are and you tell me what you want."  
  
"Chorus club, ping pong club, calligraphy club.."  
  
"What club does he do?" Takeru said as he saw Daisuke walking out of the room.  
  
"Who Daisuke?" She asked as she too looked behind her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's on the school radio."  
  
"Alright, I'll do that then." He said and he walked down the stairs.  
  
Daisuke gave her a curious glance and she gave him a confused glance too.  
  
~Later~  
  
They were all in the radio/music room. Daisuke and Hikari were picking out music, while Ken, Miyako, and Yuffie were all trying to get the sound to work. Takeru just sat there doing nothing.  
  
The knocked on the glance and gave a signal asking, "Is it working?"  
  
The two shook their heads signaling "no" to them.  
  
They all came into the room.  
  
"You can't hear anything?" "Is it broken?" Ken asked. "It worked yesterday." He then stared at Yuffie. "You broke it didn't you?"  
  
"No way! I didn't do anything." She yelled.  
  
"I think the switch is off." Miyako said as she reached to look in the back.  
  
"No, we should just tell the teacher before we make it any worse." Daisuke said.  
  
"No way. We're going to get it from Mr. Tough if he finds out." Yuffie said.  
  
"We'll never come out of this alive." Ken said.  
  
"If we tell him the truth, he'll understand." Daisuke replied.  
  
"You can't tell him!" She said as she pushed Miyako out of the way and tried to see in the back.  
  
"Wait." Takeru said and walked up to them and looked in the back.  
  
"What is he doing?" Hikari asked.  
  
He pulled out a couple wire and changed it. He got out but bumped into Yuffie, who was looking adoringly at him. "Go test it." He told Yuffie.  
  
She nodded and tested it.  
  
"It's working!" She tapped on the window to get Takeru's attention. "Hey Takeru! You're awesome."  
  
He said nothing and left.  
  
~After school~  
  
"Hey isn't Takeru weird?" Hikari asked Daisuke. "I think he joined the radio club because of you."  
  
"That's ridiculous, I only met him today." He replied.  
  
"I guess you're right." She replied before looking to the side to stare at the pole.  
  
She jumped on the pole and tried walking across it like she usually did.  
  
"Be careful. Get down." Daisuke said.  
  
"No, I'm going to make it to the end of the pole today."  
  
"You won't get ten steps."  
  
"You watch." She said as she took two more steps but wobbled.  
  
"Be careful. Take my hand." He said as he gave him her hand.  
  
"No. You're not my boyfriend. Why should I take your hand?" "Only that one special person will ever hold my hand."  
  
She continued walking and after she reached 10, she jumped off. "See.." She said and giggled. He just gave her a smile and followed her. 


	2. Preparation!

First Date By: Hikari-chan  
  
I don't own the anime Digimon or the characters either so please don't sue me!! I got no money anyway...  
  
Arigato TheAngelofLove-Kuroi, sayinjinj7, animefreak85, Takari's Baybee, and Courage for reviewing my fiction!  
  
I love yah! Thanks! Here's my ficcie! Enjoy!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
~Friday morning~  
  
"Hey Kari! Ready to go?" Sora said as she walked in the front door.  
  
"We have to wait for Mimi remember?"  
  
"Oh my gosh. Mimi, I forgot. I better call her."  
  
"Tai. honey. be a dear and get me the phone. I forgot mine."  
  
"Yes. my queen." Tai said as he picked up the phone and handed it to her and he was rewarded with a kiss.  
  
Sora dialed Mimi's cell phone number. "Hello Mimi?"  
  
"Yes this is her."  
  
"Oh Mimi this is extremely important. I forgot to tell you."  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was at Matt and TK's house. "Wait so who asked who to what?" Mimi yelled.  
  
"You heard me." Sora replied.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Tuesday."  
  
"Oh my gosh! You should have told me!"  
  
"Meet us at the mall in 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay. See you later." She said as she hung up to looked at her confused boyfriend's and his younger brother's faces.  
  
"I'm so sorry Matt but I have to go. It's an emergency!"  
  
"What did someone die?"  
  
"Of course not! It's just a girl thing you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Yeah another girl thing."  
  
"What do you want me to stay and ruin your brother's life?"  
  
"Younger brother? Oh yeah TK. what about him?"  
  
"Oh you'll see. Don't worry TK, she'll look absolutely stunning by tonight." She left snickering.  
  
Matt just stared at his girlfriend leave then he turned toward TK. "TK. brother of mine. what am I missing out on?"  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Then why did my girlfriend just leave me saying, 'Don't worry TK, she'll look absolutely stunning by tonight.' And then snickering silently while she left."  
  
"Oh well. you see."  
  
"Let me guess. you asked Kari out and you didn't tell me because you were afraid of me telling everyone."  
  
"How'd you know?'  
  
"Remember nothing in this house is safe. from me that is."  
  
"Okay. but what do I do?"  
  
"Let's ask the man who knows most about her. Her brother."  
  
"Okay." He said as he nodded and quickly called Tai."  
  
~Meanwhile, at the mall~  
  
All three of them were resting in chairs, drinking soda.  
  
"I think we bought too much things." Kari said.  
  
"Kari. you have much to learn. You can never buy too many things." Mimi said.  
  
" Yeah Mimi's right. how do think your brother got so much stronger?"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, how did you pull that off?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh I made him carry all my shopping bags." Sora said as she laughed.  
  
"Oh. That reminds me. We better get going." Mimi said.  
  
"Your right let's go."  
  
~Meanwhile, in Matt and TK's apartment~  
  
"Okay now that were all together." Matt started.  
  
"Let's start the lesson." Tai finished.  
  
"Okay girls or women are very picky. They might like one thing the first second the something else the next."  
  
"Also. when she asks you, 'Do I look fat in this?' Never ever say yes. She'll get all emotional and start crying and tell everyone that you're a big, fat jerk." "If she asks you for money, give it to her."  
  
"What do you plan to do tonight?"  
  
"I thought maybe a movie, dinner, and a stroll in the park."  
  
"Ohhh. a stroll in the park. Nice finishing touch. Especially tonight, because you know tonight there's suppose to be full moon." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah also Kari loves flowers and the lake. There's this one spot that she loves to take me to. You know that lake in the middle of the park. well. you know there's a lot of trees around it but the one that she likes is the cherry blossom tree. She likes sitting under it and watching the lake or the stars." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah take her there. It'll be romantic and stuff." "Oh also when you at the movie. Always. always ask her what she wants first then buy exactly what she wanted."  
  
"Oh yeah dinner. don't go to a very, very expensive restaurant but don't be cheap either. I don't think Kari will mind much. I think she knows you don't have a lot of money."  
  
"Oh also if you ruin her first date remember that I'll kill you. She is my sister and I admit that I am overprotective." Tai said giving a little evil glare at him.  
  
"Yeah and Sora and Mimi will try to kill you too for ruining her first ever date and how much it'll affect her dating life in the future." Matt added.  
  
TK just nodded and tried to remember what they said. "What should I bring her? You know like flowers or something."  
  
"Let's see. I think she the type to go for the flowers and candy approach."  
  
"Matt! My sister is not a type but personally TK, I think you should try flowers and candy and maybe a necklace or something, but make sure you get a pretty one and give it to her by the lake. Because then she'll like you even more."  
  
"Oh yeah don't be cheap about the necklace either. They know when it's fake and you bought it for lower than it looks."  
  
"Uh huh. So I have to buy a dozen roses, a box of chocolate, and a silver necklace." TK said write it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Yup. that should do it. But I don't think you can take women yet. They can get very scary sometimes. Especially when they get emotional and they start crying. sheesh. what are you suppose to do about that?"  
  
"Yeah you know."  
  
The two started laughing and TK walked out the door to purchase the items they said that would be the best for this date.  
  
~Kamiya house~  
  
"Okay were finished Kari."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Mimi doesn't she look so beautiful?" Sora said.  
  
"Sora your right. I bet TK will think she's gorgeous."  
  
Kari opened her eyes even though she was afraid of what she might look like. She had to admit that she looked okay with just the dark green dress on and with the brown shawl that matched her hair. The dress went up to about her knees and it was sleeveless. But she didn't know what she would look like with makeup and perfume and other stuff on. So when she did, she just stared at the figure in the mirror. "Wait this isn't really me, is it?"  
  
"Of course it's you! We knew all along that you were naturally beautiful except you didn't express it a lot." Mimi said.  
  
She had let her hair grow up to her shoulder so it wasn't very long but Mimi and Sora had somehow made it look longer than it was and made it wavy. She noticed the tiffany bracelet that Tai bought her for her birthday looked great on her wrist. There was blush, the color of the eye shadow was lavender, and the lightest shade of pink lipstick you've ever seen, which was glossed over with pink lip gloss.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kari yelled as she hugged both of them. "Thank you both so much! I so owe you two for this."  
  
"We can't make you owe us for this date but remember you'll owe us for the next one." Mimi said.  
  
""You know she's just kidding. Your sort of like the little sister we never had so you know."  
  
"Thank you both so much for helping me and let me just say that I'm glad to be your little sister."  
  
They all started giggling.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
I have to leave this chapter at here since the next chapter they start their date!!! LOL! I would wave banners if I had some but I have no time to buy them since I'm in Biology class, copying down notes. Eh.. I'm so unlucky. Hehehe.. By the way, I won't be able to update my ficcies as much as I want to because I have so much to study. Gomen ne, minna.  
  
Anyway review please! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Cody's Mission

First Date By: Hikari-chan  
  
Hallo! Sorry but with all the tests and homework and lack of sleep. I haven't had much time to write anything. Gomen, really...... Not much Takari in this chapter. I think this is a lousy chapter. I still want you guys to read and review it. Please! Hehehe....  
  
Thanks for reading! ______________________________________________________________  
  
~In front of Kari's house~  
  
"Okay. I bought everything that they told me to buy. Oh great. now what?"  
  
"Ring the doorbell idiot." He heard a voice from behind say.  
  
"Ahhh who's there?" TK yelled as he spun around to find Ken.  
  
"It's just me Ken."  
  
"What do you want?" TK yelled.  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to help you I have a girlfriend too. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi are also watching."  
  
"Oh great." TK said as he let out a sigh.  
  
"Ring the doorbell and meet her."  
  
"Yeah, right." He assured himself that everything would be alright and that this would be like any other day when he asked her to hang out with him. He kept thinking that and he slowly rang the doorbell.  
  
"That took him long enough." Tai muttered as he, along with all the rest of the couples watched what would happen.  
  
TK was sweating and he knew it. Then he saw the door open and he almost fell over from her radiant beauty.  
  
"Wow. what have you two done to my sister?" Tai said as he stared at Kari.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty cute." Matt added.  
  
"What was that?" Mimi said as he gave him a little hard nudge.  
  
He sweatdropped. "Uh. what I meant was that she's pretty cute but she can't top my Princess Mimi."  
  
"Aw..Matt, you say the sweetest things." She said as she kisses him.  
  
"Why can't you say things like that to me, Tai?"  
  
"Uh. that's because. you see. uh. I love you Sora." He said as he wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Yeah. yeah."  
  
Meanwhile, Yolei punched Ken because he was staring at Kari too much.  
  
"Just whose boyfriend are you?" Yolei asked, with a bit of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Yours sweetheart. Please don't kill me." He said as he hid behind Tai.  
  
All three girls shook their heads saying, "Boys."  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was waving her hand in front of TK's face. "Hello? TK?" Are you dead or something?"  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry. I was just shocked from uh. how elegantly you're dressed. I do hope that I didn't scare you or anything."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Now. Ms. Kamiya, are you ready for your most fabulous date ever?"  
  
She giggled. " Of course, Mr. Takaishi."  
  
He held his arm out for her and she linked it with hers. They walked slowly away from the house.  
  
"Um. TK, where are we going?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well.. I was thinking about maybe a movie, then dinner, a little dessert, and then a stroll through the park."  
  
"Wow, you have everything planned out don't you?" She said as she looked at him with amazement.  
  
He blushed slightly. "Yeah."  
  
They finally reached the movie theater.  
  
"We should buy tickets."  
  
He reached into his pockets and got ready to take out his tickets that he bought before but he couldn't find it. "Ahhh where are the tickets?" He searched frantically for them.  
  
"Uh.. You're right."  
  
"Baka.." Tai and Matt said silently as they stared at him from around the corner.  
  
"Geez. I thought I told you guys to prepare TK." Their two girlfriends said, giving them a glare.  
  
"We did!" They yelled.  
  
"Hey you guys." They heard a voice behind them say.  
  
"Gah! We didn't do it!" They yelled. "Huh? Cody? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yeah uh... my date and I are going to see the movie and I was wondering if one of you would like to come along?"  
  
"Oh of course!" Tai said, grabbing the two tickets from Cody.  
  
"Tai!" Sora said as she smacked him around the head.  
  
"These two tickets are for TK and Kari!"  
  
"Oh. right.." He said rubbing his head.  
  
Sora turned to Cody. "Cody we need a favor."  
  
"Uh. sure what is it?"  
  
"I need you to take this video camera and record everything the two do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!" All four of them yelled.  
  
"Eh." He fell back. "Okay."  
  
"Good. Now we can see there every move."  
  
"Geez.. Don't you think they need a little privacy?"  
  
"NO!!!!!" All four of them yelled again.  
  
"Okay.. Okay.. Just don't kill me."  
  
"Why would we kill you?"  
  
"I don't know you just seem like you're going to."  
  
"Oh. sorry. Now get over there and give them the tickets!"  
  
Sora basically kicked Cody over to them.  
  
"Hey Cody." Kari said, giving him a little smile.  
  
He almost drooled as he watched her.  
  
TK stared at him. "Uh. are you okay?"  
  
"Oh. yeah. me and my date are coming to see the movie and I thought since you two were here we could give you the extra tickets we had, isn't that right Kano?" He said as he turned away to stare at his, long red haired friend.  
  
She nodded silently as she stared at TK.  
  
"Oh thanks so much Cody."  
  
"Yeah thanks. I owe you." TK said as he snatched the tickets from him.  
  
The two went in giggling happily.  
  
Cody just stared at the two. "Shall we?" He asked his date.  
  
She smiled and linked her arm with hers as they too walked in.  
  
"I hope I don't screw this up." Cody thought.  
  
Meanwhile, all four teens were staring at a little TV screen, which mostly showed nothing but static.  
  
"Cody better not screw up or I'm going to kick his butt." Tai said.  
  
"Relax. He won't mess up. You know he's very realiable." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, but if he does mess up, he'll get it from us, right Mimi?" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah!" Mimi yelled as the two started laughing.  
  
The two other boy teens sweatdropped and went back to watching the screen.  
  
They waited about 10 minutes.  
  
Matt looked at his watch. "The movie should be starting now."  
  
"Yeah. I think I see something....." ____________________________________________________________  
  
Told you guys it would be a lousy chapter... And a bad cliffhanger too. I wrote a quarter in English, a quarter in religion, a quarter in Biology, and the rest of it at home. Yeah. religion class is sooooo boring and so stupid. It all about how to feel good about yourself and I don't even go to church. (I don't have a religion. I think. Strange huh?) Eh.. Anyway.. Review my ficcie if you want to but if you don't want to, don't. But arigato for reading it anyway. 


	4. Finally the movie?

Ah Minna, Gomen nasai!!! I finished the chapter but then my labtop broke so I had to send it away to get fixed and those stupid people there erased everything! I was so mad I almost broke the labtop I got back. What took me so long was to try to remember everything and get all the school things I had on it back. Ugh.. I'm going to send them a computer that'll be impossible to fix and sue them for every penny they've got. Hehehe. I'm sorry. So anyway. here's the story.  
  
TK and Kari walked aimlessly through the dark movie theater and got a seat. They both sighed. A few minutes later, Kari poked TK, who was just gawking at her the entire time.  
  
"Tk."  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
"Oh okay. so are you enjoying the movie?"  
  
She nodded. "But uh... this isn't the right movie theater. I think."  
  
He stared at her, confused. "We're in the right movie theater. See there Cody and his girlfriend and the movie." He started as he looked at the screen.  
  
The screen showed a bloody gory scene during a war.  
  
"Oh my god! How did we get here? Let's go to the right one." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of that movie theater and then tried another random one.  
  
"Okay here we are."  
  
They both looked at the scene.  
  
"Ah Godzilla!" They both ran out of that one.  
  
They tried another one. They stared at the screen and the worst thing possible came up.  
  
"Big hug!" The big purple dinosaur said as he came up to the screen.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh." They yelled as they both ran out of the movie screaming.  
  
"Okay this one is definitely it." TK said, nodding.  
  
"Wait TK! Why don't you let me decided this time?" She said as she grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Uh. Sure." He said.  
  
She looked around and tugged on his shirt. "I believe we should go into this one."  
  
~Outside~ "I think that's them isn't it?" Matt said.  
  
"No it's just really weird static." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah I paid a lot of money for this and the person said that it works very well." Mimi said.  
  
"Wait the screen is clearing up." Matt said.  
  
"Finally..." Tai said with a sigh.  
  
"Matt you're brother better not have made even a slight move on my sister or I'm going to kill him. Oh that is after the date or Kari will kill me."  
  
"If you rush in there, I'll kill you before she does. So just stay and watch." Sora said making a tight fist.  
  
"Ah.. yes." Tai said sweatdropping.  
  
~Back in the movie~  
  
Kari and TK managed to find Cody and his date. But the only available seats were in the front since so many couples were there.  
  
"So we'll see you guys after the movie." The two whispered before going to the front to take their seats.  
  
"Alrighty." Both of them said.  
  
The two of them took the front most seats.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Hey! Why are the two of them walking away?" Matt said.  
  
"I'm going to kill Cody!" Tai said.  
  
"Wait let's just call him." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah." Sora said as she took out her cellphone and called him.  
  
"He's not picking up!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh my god! I think I see them kissing!" Mimi yelled as she kept her eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"What?!?!?!?" They all yelled as they all ran to get a view of them kissing.  
  
"No.. that's another couple." Tai and Matt said, shaking their heads.  
  
"And how do you guys know?"  
  
"Don't you think we know our own siblings?" Both of the guys said at once.  
  
"Yeah.maybe." Sora and Mimi said snickering.  
  
"What was that?" They said with a glare.  
  
"Just one of you guys send a email to him. I'm sure he'll read it."  
  
So Matt wrote an email to him.  
  
~Inside~  
  
Suddenly, Cody heard a loud beep beep, come from his pocket.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" Everybody said giving him a quick evil glare then focusing back to the movie.  
  
He sweatdropped and was going to apologized but knew it was wise just to keep quiet. He slinked down and took it out and read the email that said,  
  
"Cody!  
  
Why are they walking away??!?!?!? You're suppose to be keeping an eye on them for us, meaning letting us see if they are kissing or not! So get your butt to the front where they are or Tai and me are going to pummel you when you get outside!  
  
Oh hope you're having a good time with your date.  
  
-Matt-"  
  
"These guys I swear." He whispered.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Everybody said again.  
  
"Geez.. These people." He thought.  
  
"Kano, we have to move up or you know those guys outside, they said they are going to beat me up."  
  
She giggled slighty. "Alright, let's go." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the empty seats behind the two.  
  
Meanwhile, TK was deep in thought. "Ah what am I going to do? Making the winning shot in a game is a thousand times less stressing than this is."  
  
He felt her hand land on his.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she looked away blushing.  
  
"It's alright." He said, looking away blushing too.  
  
He hit himself on the head twice. "Geez.. Why am I being such an idiot? Why can't I do anything right?"  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Matt, why did TK hitting himself on the head like that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh, it's probably because he's nervous. I always tell him a few knocks on the head will get him thinking straight and I guess he believes it." Matt replied.  
  
"Yeah.. Right?" She said looking strangely at him.  
  
"Oh that reminds me of our first date." Mimi said as she started to laugh.  
  
"Oh really? Sora said as she began to get interested.  
  
"Yeah, we went to a restaurant and he spilled water on me. I was so mad at him. Oh and at the park.." Mimi started.  
  
"Oh my gosh, really? That was you who fell into the pond?" Sora asked.  
  
"You were there?"  
  
"Yeah it was me and Tai's first date and trust me mine was worse."  
  
"We couldn't even get into the restaurant he made reservations at because he didn't wear a suit and then we had to go to some cheesy place and then there he tripped and poor grape soda on me. It took forever to get the stain out."  
  
They both started laughing as the boys stayed out of the conversation and just looked at the screen, trying there best to not hear all the embarrassing things they did.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Uh.." Kari said giving a little poke to TK just as he was ready to beat himself up.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else. The movie is boring me."  
  
"Oh. sure if you want."  
  
They were going to look back to say that they were going to go but Cody and Kano were already kissing so they just left.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"They're leaving!" Tai and Matt yelled, finally finding an excuse to make the girls get out of the embarrassing conversation they were having.  
  
"Oh okay. Everybody cover a different exit and email the others if they come out through your exit!"  
  
"And remember not to get your cover blown."  
  
They all nodded and ran off to the exits.  
  
How was this chapter? I sort of did it in a rush. Since I'm really suppose to be doing my homework. Oh and Barney fans don't flame me. My friend sent me this kill the barney game and it was really fun so I used him. So anyway.. read and review! 


	5. Finally caught?

Merry Christmas! My gift to everybody. This chapter doesn't really have to do with Christmas but oh well.. Hope you like the chapter. No flames please. Since it's Christmas. Thanks!  
  
Kari and TK left through the front doors and it wasn't long before their older brothers and their girlfriends were close on their trail again.  
  
They passed by a little cart selling flowers and TK picked out the most beautiful one. He paid for it and got down on one knee and took her hand.  
  
~Around the corner~  
  
"Oh my god! I think he's going to propose to her!" Matt and Mimi yelled.  
  
"He's going to do what to my little sister?!?!?" Tai asked as he pushed the two out of the way and stared.  
  
Sora held him back just in case he was going to run and lung at TK.  
  
"Chill Tai. I don't think they're that serious yet." Mimi said, brushing the dust from her clothes and helping Matt up.  
  
"She's right you know." Sora said.  
  
"Fine." Tai said. "But one move and I swear."  
  
They all stared.  
  
~Back to the couple~  
  
Kari was blushing furiously.  
  
"Uh. I. um." She said but no words would come out.  
  
He gave her the flower, which she accepted and then she looked down to see what his next move would be.  
  
He kissed the back of her hand softly and stood up again. They stared into each others eyes.  
  
~Around the corner~  
  
"He's not suppose to kiss her until the end by the lake!" Matt yelled as he got ready to lung at his little brother for forgetting the plan.  
  
"Suppose to?" Both girls asked at the same time. "You mean this is all planned out?"  
  
The two boys nodded. "While you two were girly things, we made sure he got her all the things girls would like and plan out the day so it would go perfectly." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah we were actually doing something that would help the date, while you guys were just playing around with makeup and such."  
  
"Girly things?" Mimi said as she made a tight fist. "Playing around?" Sora also said as she too made a tight fist.  
  
"Ah..." They both saw the fists and quickly took out a drawing of the plan.  
  
"So. uh.since they left the movie theater, they'll go to dinner, then go to the lake." Tai said quickly.  
  
"Yeah and they'll watch the full moon and then kiss." Matt finished.  
  
"How do you know they'll kiss?" Mimi asked curiously.  
  
"Because girls usually like that you know, romantic setting, romantic present, and all that."  
  
"We don't all like that stuff." Sora said giving him a glare.  
  
"Uh. yes?"  
  
"So anyway as we were saying." Matt continued.  
  
The girls just stared at TK and Kari but then they kept getting distracted by the guys and they yelled, "Shut up! I can't hear them talk!"  
  
~Back by the flower cart~  
  
"TK, did you hear something?"  
  
"Yeah I think I did but I'm not really sure what it is."  
  
"I think it came from around that corner."  
  
"Do you want to check it out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~Around the corner~  
  
"Oh great. We're done for." Sora said.  
  
"It's all your fault." Mimi said as she glared at Matt.  
  
"If you girls kept your mouth shut, we'd be okay but no. You had to open your mouths and scream." Both the guys said.  
  
"Oh so now it's our faults?" Sora replied.  
  
"Everybody quiet!" Mimi yelled. "Follow me." She said as she quickly grabbed Matt by the collar and dragged him.  
  
"Hey! I can't breathe!" Matt yelled as he got dragged away.  
  
Sora nodded and started following and they rushed behind an open door.  
  
"Okay. We're safe." Matt said as he let out a sigh but looked up to see one person missing. "Hey, where's Tai?" he asked.  
  
Mimi and Sora looked at him strangely, then realized he was missing too. " He stills standing over there, that idiot."  
  
"Tai." Sora whispered. "Tai!" The three of then whispered but he didn't hear them.  
  
"Geez. that idiot!" Sora said as she picked up a rock and threw it at his head.  
  
It hit him dead center in the head and he jumped out right in front of TK and Kari.  
  
"Hey! Who threw that!?" He yelled as he glared evily back.  
  
"Tai??" Kari said curiously as she stared at her older brother.  
  
Tai looked to the side and noticed he was standing right in front of his sister. He jumped two spaces back.  
  
"Kari. What are you doing here?"  
  
~Behind the door~  
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Matt said.  
  
"Just hope he doesn't give us away."  
  
~Back on the sidewalk~  
  
"I'm on my date? With TK?" Kari replied, more confused then ever.  
  
"What are you doing here?" TK asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. well you see.. Uh.. The thing is.. I came out here to uh. buy something."  
  
"Buy something? But your not a shopping kind of person." Kari replied.  
  
"Well I'm out to buy something. No more questions."  
  
"Uh. right? So we'll be on our way now." TK said as he grabbed Kari's hand and walked with her away.  
  
He gave a little wave then sighed.  
  
"Good job." Sora said, giving him a pat on the back.  
  
"Couldn't have done it better myself." Matt added.  
  
"Yeah. well."  
  
"Right. right. good job and all but we still have to follow them." Mimi said getting a bit impatient.  
  
"Okay let's go then." Sora said and they all went after the two, who had no idea they were being followed.  
  
How was the chapter? I thought it was hilarious at first but after you read it over twice or so it doesn't get to be so funny. I think. Anyway, hope you liked it. R + R! Oh and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 


	6. A little bit of turbulence

How was you peoples vacation? Mine was fine but short. Florida was the best! You guys don't know what you missed. LOL! So anyway yay I'm in a good mood. Next chapter!  
  
"Now let's get something to eat." TK said.  
  
"Sure." Kari said. "But you did make reservations, right?"  
  
"Oh of course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
They walked to the restaurant. Kari was playing with her flower and TK was sweatdropping, thinking, "Did I remember to make the reservations?"  
  
When they were finally in front of the restaurant, TK and Kari sweatdropped as they both stared at long line of people waiting to get into the restaurant.  
  
They waited an hour until they were finally able to sqeeze into the restaurant. They were able to get a waiter 10 minutes later.  
  
"Sir, I have reservations under the name, Takaishi." Takeru yelled over the loud chatter of people.  
  
"What?" The waiter yelled back.  
  
"Takaishi!" TK yelled again.  
  
"One moment sir!" The waiter.  
  
They waited for about 10 minutes before the waiter finally came back. He had a very apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry but due to the flood of people, we had to give your table away."  
  
"What? How could you?" TK yelled.  
  
"We're very sorry. Perhaps we'll move it to another time?"  
  
"But I need the table now!"  
  
"I told you we're sorry! If you come back another day and tell us your name again, we'll give you a free meal."  
  
"But I told you I needed the table now!" TK yelled, fuming.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Why I'm gonna knock that waiter over his head."  
  
"Yeah this date is thrown off because of no dinner."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"....." There was a long silence among them.  
  
"Well. I guess we should just see what happens?"  
  
"Yeah." They all replied and stared through the window again.  
  
~Back inside~  
  
Kari was sweatdropping because TK was obviously making a scene, fighting with the waiter.  
  
"TK." She said. "Let's go."  
  
"No way. We're eating dinner here tonight."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts!" he said because going to back to arguing with the waiter.  
  
All the fighting had of course caught some attention.  
  
"TK." Kari said again.  
  
"Not now."  
  
By now, she was getting furious. Not only was she embarrassed but her anger was starting to surf. She had never been ignored before and she didn't like it. She tugged on his shirt sleeve but he pulled it away. She made a slight fist as more and more people stopped chattering and starting staring at the fight between the waiter and TK.  
  
She was blushing furiously and angry too.  
  
"TK!!!!!" She yelled and the whole restaurant went dead quiet.  
  
TK paused right there and turned around slowly. "Yes Kari?" He said, somewhat scared since he'd never seen or heard Kari get angry or yell before.  
  
"I told you I wanted to go! Why do you have to make such a scene?!?"  
  
"Eh... because." He said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Because what?!?" She gave him glares.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"You don't have a good reason do you?! So why are you fighting with the poor man? Can you see all the people?! I told you I wanted to go! Now are we going or not?!?!??!?!" She said, with these deadly daggers in her eyes.  
  
"Uh. yes?"  
  
"Good!" She yelled as she grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him out of the restaurant.  
  
Everybody watched them leave and the restaurant was quiet for about 4 seconds and then it went back to all the chattering.  
  
~By the restaurant door~  
  
Kari let go of his shirt sleeve and started walking away. TK looked down and thought, "Eh. what do I do now?"  
  
Kari noticed he wasn't following and spun around. "Are you coming or not?" She said.  
  
"Coming." He replied and started following her with his shoulders still drooping.  
  
~Around the corner~  
  
"This date is turning out bad." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah I agree. The whole restaurant thing messed it up." Mimi added.  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Matt and Tai asked at the same time.  
  
"Good question." They both replied.  
  
They all thought for a few seconds.  
  
"I have an idea!" Tai said, suddenly.  
  
"You have an idea?" Sora said.  
  
"Yes I do." Tai replied.  
  
"So quit pausing and tell us already." Matt said.  
  
"Well. how about we give them some brotherly and sisterly advice?" Tai said.  
  
"What do you mean actually appear in front of them and tell them, "Hey you're date is screwing up so were going to fix it?" Or something like that?"  
  
"No of course not. I'm not that stupid. I mean. you know what I mean."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"Basically what I'm saying is when Kari leaves, you girls follow her and talk to her and we'll talk to TK? Get it?" Tai said.  
  
"Oh. I get it." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah I get it to." Matt added.  
  
"Good job Tai. You actually can get your brain working sometimes." Sora said as she started laughing.  
  
"Hey." Tai said, taking a little offense to that.  
  
"Aww I'm sorry. You know I mean no harm." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He had a big grin on his face. "Okay guys. Let's go." Tai said.  
  
All of them started following.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Kari still walked and TK followed a few steps behind. Him in his depression and her still in her angry mood.  
  
I guess they came across a little turbulence. But of course, in every first date, there's always a little turbulence. Aren't I right? Everybody knows first date aren't perfect. If it was, lucky you! Hehehe. So anyway. R+R! 


	7. Still searching

Ohhh another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I sort of gave up on writing, but somebody told me I should never give up. So here is the next chapter! Oh thanks to Chryswolf for giving me some great ideas. Thanks a lot onii- chan. Enjoy me ficcie.  
  
"Uh? Kari? Where are we going?" TK said eventually, after they were walking for about 20 minutes.  
  
It looked like she released some of her anger. "I'm not too sure." He walked up next to her and then put his arm through hers. "You're not still mad at me are you?"  
  
She sighed. "I guess not." She hated not being able to hate somebody for a long period of time, but it was her nature, to forgive everybody even if they completely embarrassed her in front of complete strangers and some people she knew.  
  
"Look. um. how about we go somewhere little bit more quiet? You know not as many people."  
  
"Uh. quiet?" His thoughts started running again. "Um. I don't know anywhere."  
  
"Oh." She replied. "Well. lets walk around until we find a place?"  
  
"Sure." He replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
They started walking again.  
  
Their brothers were behind them.  
  
"They are standing too close together." Tai said. "Not really." Mimi said.  
  
"At least they aren't all over each other like we are." Matt said with a little evil grin on his face.  
  
Mimi and Sora coughed. "That was uncalled for." Sora said. "Yeah she's right." Mimi added.  
  
"But it's true and you know it." Matt said.  
  
They threw rocks at his head. Then went back on following them.  
  
TK was thinking about begging her for her forgiveness since it sound like she really forgave him and tell her that he was only doing it because he loved her that much.  
  
"Kari. I have something to tell you."  
  
He tilted his head a little to look at her. Her cheeks were sort of red. "Is she blushing? Or maybe she's just cold. Well it is pretty cold out."  
  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
  
They paused and looked at each other. "Um. The thing is."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I always kept a secret from you and the thing is. I." He blushed slightly.  
  
"Stop dating and go home you young people." A bunch for drunk men said as they passed by and one of them pushed TK. He fell over on top of Kari. "Ah. ow. that hurt. TK! You." She stared at him with evil eyes but they suddenly turned soft as her eyes met with his. Suddenly a bright crimson brushed against their faces. They turned away after a second.  
  
"Why that little!" Sora covered his mouth before he said anything bad. "Lemme go! Let me at him! I'll kill him!" Tai said, struggling to get out of Sora's grasp. "You'll spoil it!" She yelled. He was able to get out of her grasp. But then Mimi and Matt tackled him and kept him down.  
  
"Sora. do something!" Both of them yelled. "Er.. What do you want me to do?" She yelled back.  
  
As they were arguing, Tai managed to slip out.  
  
"I. er. Kari. I lo." TK started but then he was hit with a head on tackle.  
  
"Tai?!?" Kari said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah! Help!" TK yelled.  
  
Tai choked him. "That what you get for purposely falling down and trying to kiss my sister!?!?! And you almost told her you lo." He started to say but Sora V-kicked him head on.  
  
"I told you to keep your mouth shut!" She yelled.  
  
"You guys are making a scene!" Mimi yelled. "Stop!" Matt yelled.  
  
TK managed to crawl away and Kari helped him up. "You're not hurt are you?"  
  
"I don't think so." He replied.  
  
"Okay good. let's go somewhere quiet." She said again.  
  
"Yeah anywhere away from them." He said, pointing to the group of teenagers, biting and kicking each other.  
  
"Uh huh." Kari nodded. They linked arms and started walking away.  
  
"TK? What were you trying to tell me before Tai tackled you and those men pushed you over?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. I er." He looked back and saw four dark and evil glares staring directly at him and sweatdrops formed on his head. "It's er. nothing."  
  
"If you say so." She replied.  
  
TK was looked back again. Then he thought, "Oh what the heck." He put an arm around her.  
  
She gasped a bit and then blushed. He tilted his head back and heard sounds of struggling, but he knew it wouldn't happen again. So they went on, searching for somewhere nice and quiet. 


	8. The Teahouse

Hello again!! I'm sort of doing it in double bio. Woo hoo. Go me. Excuse my craziness. I had all chocolate during lunch so I'm super hyped up. Oh oh this chapter is much much longer. So I want lots of reviews. Lol. Thank you! Okay Next chapter.  
  
All four pairs of eyes were staring at the couple. They were walking for a while now.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kari asked to break the silence.  
  
"Uh. well. I'm not too sure." He replied.  
  
They thought for a bit.  
  
"Oh I know." Kari said as she pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. "Come on this way." She said as she pulled him around a dark corner.  
  
"Why are they running?" Sora said as she ran after them.  
  
"Darn young kids. They run so fast." Matt said.  
  
"You're making us sound old!" Mimi yelled as she ran too.  
  
"I know. But it's sort of true that they run faster then us." Matt said.  
  
"That's what we get for eating out too much."  
  
"Yeah, from now on were going on a diet!"  
  
"We are?" The guys asked.  
  
"Yup." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah I noticed you guys were gaining some weight anyway so you know." Mimi added.  
  
"Hey! We heard that!" The two yelled.  
  
The girls giggled and ran in front of them.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Both of them yelled.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari and TK passed yet another corner.  
  
"Kari. Where are you taking me?" TK said, almost out of breath.  
  
"We're almost there." Kari replied.  
  
They finally stopped in front of a small yet elegant.  
  
"Why here?" He asked.  
  
"Well look around." She replied.  
  
He looked around and saw a few people walking on the street. He saw one couple walking their dogs and another couple cuddled together on a bench. He sighed. "So?"  
  
"Well compare it to the people at the restaurant we were just at."  
  
He thought for a second. "Your right well then, shall we?" He held his hand out, trying to ignore the one evil glare that was almost burning through his back.  
  
She grabbed his hand and walked in. Much to their surprise, the place looked like it was full.  
  
"Well I guess we shouldn't go out Friday night." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah. everywhere is crowded."  
  
"Uh huh.." He said nodding. "Well now where to?"  
  
She thought for a second. "Oh oh I know." She grabbed his hand again and led him outside.  
  
"These darn kids!" Tai and Matt yelled. They continued running but were stopped by two hands grabbing them to the side.  
  
"Ah I don't have any money! Take my girlfriend. Don't take me!" They both yelled.  
  
"What was that?" Sora and Mimi said while they were still covered up in the darkness. Half of their faces were in light and half in dark and a glare on their faces.  
  
"Take our girlfriends?!" They said.  
  
"Uh. that's not what we meant. we meant uh.?" They said quickly, trying to cover up for their mistake. "It's not what you think really. Uh. our evil twin side took over."  
  
"Sure. and the world is going to be taken over by chickens!" They both yelled and they jumped on them and beat them up.  
  
"I love you." They all heard a voice say.  
  
All of their ears perked up and the girls stopped. They went over to the corner and peered over. The couple was covered with darkness but they were able to see them with the little light from the nearby lamp in a restaurant.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?!" Tai said, rubbing the bruise on his arm.  
  
"I know. This place isn't the lake." Matt added, also rubbing his bruised leg.  
  
"I. love you. too." The girl replied.  
  
"Oh my god, they are going to kiss." Sora said.  
  
"They are what? Now?!" Tai said as he looked over, getting ready to jump TK again in case he tries again.  
  
"Would it be alright?"  
  
"Is what alright?" She replied.  
  
"Would it be alright. if I can just. um. kiss you, K?"  
  
"K?" Mimi asked. "They already have nicknames?"  
  
"Wow. we don't even have nicknames. That's sad." Sora added.  
  
"Shush we're trying to listen." The guys said.  
  
"Um. if you want." She replied meekly.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Why that little." Tai yelled charging ahead without anybody noticing and started beating him up.  
  
She screamed and jumped back in surprise. "Get off me! Who the heck are you?! Stop!" He yelled, struggling.  
  
"TK! I told you not to touch her like that and also unless you haven't noticed this isn't the lake!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! Get off me!"  
  
"Please get off him." The girl said. "I don't know who you are but here." She said as she handed him her bag. "This is all I have please leave him alone."  
  
"Kari? Why are you giving me your bag? I'm not a mugger or anything." Tai replied, very confused.  
  
"Kari? Who's Kari?" She replied.  
  
"You're Kari. Oh my god! He brainwashed you!"  
  
"I'm not Kari and he's not TK." She said.  
  
Sora, Matt and Mimi came running over with a lamp and they put the light over them.  
  
He blinked and stared at the two. He then got off of the guy.  
  
"Uh. I'm really sorry for ruining your date." Tai said.  
  
"You should be sorry!" The guy yelled back.  
  
"You have to excuse my boyfriend's idiotic behavior. He recently fell on his head and it's his younger sister's first date so yeah." Sora said.  
  
"Well. I understand." The two said.  
  
"So now if you excuse us." Mimi said, pushing them all away. "We have two youngsters to follow. Nice to meet you. Good bye." Matt finished.  
  
"We're in an alley?" TK said. "Uh. what are we doing here?"  
  
"One second." She said as she knocked on a well hidden door.  
  
A few seconds later, there came a voice. "Who is it?"  
  
"Sis Yuki! It's me."  
  
The door instantly opened. "Kari! How nice to see you again." She said as she gave her a hug. "Oh my, how you've grown and look at what your wearing." She stopped when she saw TK standing there with no clue what was going on. She coughed, "And who is this charming young man?"  
  
"Oh. um. this is my friend and date, TK Takaishi."  
  
"Oh even your name is cute." She said.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you miss." She replied.  
  
"No need to be formal, any friend of Kari is a friend of mine and did I hear you say date?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Wonderful!" She yelled and opened the door wide enough so they could get in. "Come in."  
  
They followed her inside and she led them through a dark corridor and then into a bright hallway with many rooms on the side. She opened the door to one of the rooms and let them go in.  
  
"I'll tell someone to take your order." She replied before leaving quickly.  
  
They took a seat across from each other. "Well. what to order?" They both flipped through the dessert menu. "That looks good, doesn't it?" Kari said, pointing to a cake. "I bet I could eat the whole cake." She said laughing.  
  
He laughed too. "I bet I could too, but I'm thinking of getting this." He said pointing to another dessert.  
  
"Wow that looks good too." Kari replied.  
  
"Well. now that we know what were going to order. What to talk about?"  
  
They thought for a second. He stared at her and she seemed to be looking around the room.  
  
"What are you looking at?" TK asked.  
  
"The room. I've never been here before."  
  
He looked around the room and he had to admit, it was pretty impressive. All along the sides there were little ponds with water and fish in it. Then he noticed the sides was a beach theme and that matched the little short bridge they had to cross to get to the center table.  
  
"We're surrounded by water. Isn't that so amazing?" She said.  
  
He nodded in reply.  
  
A moment later, the waiter came.  
  
"Ah welcome. I brought champagne and some bread. Complements from the owner. Now, what would you like to order today?" He said.  
  
They blinked. "I'd like a strawberry shortcake." Kari said. "And for me a chocolate brownie with ice cream on the side."  
  
"Fine selections, indeed, and to drink?"  
  
"Water is just fine." They both said.  
  
"Great, it'll be out in a minute." The waiter said before leaving. "Enjoy your stay."  
  
"What do you suppose we do with the champagne?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. We could just leave it for take it home and give it to one of our parents as a gift or something." She replied.  
  
"Good thinking." TK said, chuckling a bit.  
  
They heard a knock on the door. "Is there a Miss Kari Kamiya here?"  
  
"Yes that'd be me."  
  
"You have a phone call. Please come out and get it."  
  
"I wonder who'd be calling?" She asked before standing up.  
  
"Your guess is as well as mine."  
  
"I'll be back in a second." She said, leaving the room. 


	9. The Kiss?

TK stared around the room. It was fascinating, since the ceiling and the floor were different themes. The ceiling was a blue sky theme and the floor was a green meadow theme. It was really something that deserved attention, just like the Mona Lisa. He took a small piece of bread and rolled it into a small ball. Then he threw it into the water and watched the fish come and eat it.  
  
He wait for about 10 minutes before he started wondering about where Kari was.  
  
He was stood up and walked to the door. Just as he was about to open it, there was a rough knock on the door. He heard a male voice say, "Is Ms. Kamiya still in there?"  
  
TK blinked and replied, "No she left about 10 minutes ago."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and TK was tackled down to the ground.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kari on the other hand was creeping through the dark hallway and finally she reached light.  
  
"Finally." She thought.  
  
She went to the counter with the phone and saw that it was hung up.  
  
"Oh really. I walk all the way over here and the people hung up the phone." She thought angrily. She started walking back but she was grabbed by two people.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" She said.  
  
"Hey to you too." Sora said.  
  
Kari blinked and stared at the two. "Sora? Mimi? What are you doing here?"  
  
They blinked also and remembered that she didn't know they were following them.  
  
"Um." Sora started.  
  
"We were walking by and we saw you two. And we wanted to know what happened in your date so far." Mimi said.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Yeah and to give you a few pointers." Sora said before pulling her out of the tea house.  
  
"Right?" Kari replied, nodding.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How's it going little brother?" Matt said with a little smile on his face.  
  
"You're crushing my lungs." TK said.  
  
The two got off of him. And they pulled him up too.  
  
"So how has the whole date been going?" Tai asked. "Didn't screw anything up right?" Now he was sort of half glaring, with a "don't say the wrong answer or you're going down" look.  
  
"Why do you guys think I'm going to mess up?" TK asked. He was sort of annoyed that they were watching them on their first date and also because he had just been tackled by both of them.  
  
"Because that's what all guys do on their first dates." Matt said, looking around the room also.  
  
"Well I'm not going be like you guys." TK said, glaring at both of them.  
  
"Yeah whatever you say." The two said. "Anyway, let's review what we you have to do." They said before they started explaining again what he had to do, while TK just nodded, not even paying attention to what they were saying.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So anyway, that's about it." Sora said. "Or so we heard." Mimi added.  
  
"Sounds okay. But do I have to?" Kari said, having second thoughts about what they said.  
  
"If you want a successful date, yes. It's not that hard." Mimi said. "Good luck!" They both said as they pushed her in the direction of the room.  
  
She thought about what they said.  
  
~ "This is TK's first date also so don't worry too much about anything."  
  
"Guys like it when you play with your hair. Also if you giggle cutely."  
  
"Don't worry if you show a little skin. It's not like your brother's watching." ~  
  
They were right to some point. It's not like her brother was watching and also she did want a successful date. But than that meant she had to add something to it that she felt wasn't really necessary since they were having a good time already. So maybe he wasn't.  
  
By then she had reached the room and was about to open the door. She stopped herself from opening it and thought for a second.  
  
~*~*~  
  
TK just nodded through the entire thing and then when he heard the door shake, he knew Kari was back.  
  
"Thank god." He thought.  
  
Tai and Matt stared at each other.  
  
"Oh no. She back." Tai whispered.  
  
"Alright evasive maneuver number 5!" Matt replied.  
  
They both nodded and before TK could say anything, they had both jumped out the window. There was a loud crash of cans and then shuffling feet.  
  
TK shook his head. "Those guys are idiots." He thought, looking at the door to see Kari as she came in.  
  
Kari walked in a minute later. "I thought I heard voices in here." She said.  
  
"No. It's just me." TK said, still sort of shaking his head about the whole jumping out the window thing.  
  
Kari giggled and leaned back. TK sort of sweatdropped. It was quiet for about a second then TK tried starting up a conversation.  
  
"The food is taking a while isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Strange. It doesn't usually take this long." She replied, sort of playing with her hair then looked to see if TK was looking.  
  
He was looking and started chuckling nervously. She giggled at this and waited for some kind of reaction to her behavior but he didn't do anything. So she sort of gave up and grabbed some bread. She rolled it into a ball and threw it in the water. He watched her and then walked over and took a seat next to her.  
  
"It's fun seeing them gobble the food isn't it?" TK said.  
  
"Yeah." Kari replied. Then she turned to TK and held out her hand to give her some of the bread. "Here your turn."  
  
He turned to accept it and that was when they realized how close they were.  
  
They both blushed. "I uh. thanks." TK said and took the bread.  
  
They stared at each other for a while and then without noticing, his head started leaning down while hers went up. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.  
  
"Who cares if this isn't the park?" TK thought and grabbed her hand. "This is it." 


	10. Simple flirting

Wow. Sorry I know I haven't updated in forever. I am such a terrible person. I'll write more. I swear! ^_^;; ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
They were both very nervous. But they felt okay with it. They did like each other very much. They were just a few inches away. TK was unsure. Those last minute questions ran through his head.  
  
"What if I'm a bad kisser?" "What if I do it wrong and she thinks I'm weird?"  
  
He wasn't the only one panicking.  
  
"This is nerve wrecking. What if he doesn't want to kiss me?" She thought as she felt his hand brush against her cheek. "What if I'm expecting too much?" Her eyes slid closed.  
  
Just as he was about to kiss her, there was a small knock on the door. They were both surprised and Kari moved her head down a little and TK accidentally kissed Kari's nose.  
  
But nobody could have really noticed since, not even one second after, they had both jumped back and stared at the door half nervously and half angrily. Since whoever it was had ruined the perfect moment and also because TK knew it could be Tai and Matt, ready to beat him to death, and Kari knew it could be Sora or Mimi, taking pictures, so they could tell everyone.  
  
"Come in." TK said, after getting in a safe position away from Kari.  
  
The door opened and they both fell over as soon as they saw. It wasn't Tai or Matt or Sora or Mimi. It was the waiter with the food.  
  
The waiter stared awkwardly at them. "Did I catch you guys at wrong time?"  
  
Both of them made fists, but hid them.  
  
"Not really." They both said, while in their minds they thought, "Yes, you did catch us at a wrong time. You idiot!"  
  
He didn't say anything but ran in with the food. He set it on the table and gave both of them a little look. He ran out and shut up the door lightly behind him.  
  
"That waiter." Kari said, giggling a bit. Her cheeks were a bit red as were TK's and she crawled over to her seat.  
  
"Yeah." TK said nervously, taking his seat at the table also.  
  
They sat their just sort of staring at each other. Each had the idea of kissing again but then after that incident, it wasn't worth it.  
  
"Well, we should eat our food." Kari said. She picked up her fork and picked up a piece.  
  
He nodded and walked over to his seat. Then they sat quietly, half poking and half eating. They stayed quiet and gave each other small looks. They didn't know what to say because of how awkward the situation was.  
  
"Darn that dumb waiter. It would have been perfect." They both thought. But they both waved that thought away and continued eating without much thought.  
  
"So. What do you think so far?" TK said randomly. He was glad to have broken the icy silence but after a second, he realized what he just said. "Wait I wasn't suppose to say that. I'm such an idiot." He thought.  
  
She gave him a curious look. "About what?" She asked, dropping her fork beside the plate and dabbed her mouth clean. "Is he talking about the date?" She thought.  
  
"Think of something you moron!" He thought to himself. "Uh." he looked around the room and his eyes landed on the table. "The food!" He exclaimed.  
  
It caught her by surprise since the silence had put her in a dreamy state.  
  
"Yeah, your cake. How is it?" TK said, sweatdropping. He sighed in relief and mentally told himself to be careful about what he says.  
  
"Oh my cake?" She replied, blinking. She expected him to ask about the date. "It's delicious. How about your brownie?"  
  
"Yeah. It's delicious too." He chuckled nervously before looking down and poking at his brownie again.  
  
She looked up at him and decided that she should say something this time. "That's good." She replied as she picked up a piece of cake and stuck it in her mouth. She thought for a second and quickly asked, "Want to try a piece?"  
  
He looked up in surprise before replying, "Sure." He reached over with his spoon to get a piece, but as soon as he did, Kari took her fork and hit his hand with it.  
  
"Hey I thought I could have a piece." He said.  
  
"Yeah. But I want to feed you." She said sticking her tongue out at him. A little grin appeared on his face before he chuckled a bit, "Oh is that what you want?"  
  
She nodded cutely. He opened his mouth and she put the piece of cake in his mouth. He looked away and chewed.  
  
"So? How is it?" She watched him curiously. "It's terrible." He made a kind of sick face before laughing. She frowned and hit him playfully. "You're lying."  
  
He chuckled and said, "I know." She threw her napkin at him. "It's not funny." She said, giggling a bit also.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is so perfect." Mimi and Sora exclaimed from the rooftop that was across from the room where Kari and TK were in.  
  
"I wish my first date was this wonderful." Mimi said, turning around and leaning on the metal banister. "Why can't our boyfriends be this sweet?" Sora exclaimed as she also turned around and looked at the two boys who were coming up the stairs.  
  
"It's amazing how they could still be having a good time even though everything that they planned became messed up. If that happened on my first date, I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself." Mimi said.  
  
"Same here." Sora replied.  
  
"Well we've done our part." Tai said, limping over to Sora. He put his arm around her and rested his head on hers.  
  
"I think I twisted my back." Matt said, holding his back. He went over to Mimi and leaned on her. "Hey honey can you rub my back?" Mimi frowned a bit. "Do it yourself." She said picking up the dangling binoculars and looking into the room again.  
  
"Oh that was cold." Tai said, watching as Mimi moved forward and Matt fell to the ground. "Oh shut up." Sora said, pushing him away so he fell next to Matt. She picked up her binoculars also and joined Mimi in there date watching.  
  
"Why are our girlfriends being so terrible to us today?" The two said as they pretended to cry.  
  
"It's only because you guys are not as charming as Matt's little brother over there." The two yelled, giving them a glare. "At least he's refined and handsome."  
  
"So are you saying we're not handsome and refined?" The two exclaimed.  
  
"Well you guys are handsome." Sora started. "But you guys are about has refined as a rock." Mimi finished. "You are so right." Sora said before both of them started laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai had pulled Matt to the other side of the building. "Maybe they are pms ing?" Tai whispered.  
  
"That or maybe we're spoiling them. I told you that we shouldn't buy them all that stuff. It's just a waste of money and that makeup and stuff doesn't make them look any prettier." Matt whispered back.  
  
"What was that?!" Sora and Mimi called from across the rooftop. They had an "I'm going to murder you" look in their eyes.  
  
They both squeaked and clung onto each other.  
  
They ran up to them and kicked them off the top of the building. "Geez. why are we going out with them again?" Sora asked.  
  
"How many times do we ask ourselves that question?" Mimi replied, sighing hopelessly.  
  
"One too many times. one too many times." Sora said, looking down and sighing also.  
  
~*~  
  
The young couple was playfully flirting and TK was just about to grab Kari's hand when they heard a loud crash outside of the window. They pulled their hands away and slowly distanced themselves. They was an awkward silence again.  
  
"How about we get going then?" TK asked as he started to stand up.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." She replied, picking up her shawl and purse that she dropped while she was playing around with TK.  
  
TK grabbed his coat and started heading out. Kari followed him and they went to the front.  
  
TK started to pull out his wallet when the cashier quickly said, "Oh don't worry about it. This one is on the house." She replied winking. "Thank you for coming. Have a nice day." She called out as the two started leaving.  
  
"That was certainly strange." Kari said. The two of them were thinking about the older pair who might be watching. He nodded as he looked around for any kind of eyes that would be watching.  
  
"Where do you want go now Kari?" He said grabbing her hand, which pulled her to a stop. She blushed slightly. "Well where did you plan for us to go?" "Well since we already finished movie and dinner, how about a stroll in the park?"  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Kari exclaimed happily.  
  
"Really?" TK asked as they started walking in the direction of the park.  
  
She nodded and leaned on his shoulder. They walked down the street, step after step in unison, with tiny smiles on their faces. 


	11. Almost there

There's a little Taiora and Mimato scene. Hehe Just because I know they are a cute couple too and they should at least make up like they always do. Hope you like!

The park was only 10 minutes away from the café but for a spring night, it was slightly chilly. Kari shivered and TK noticed so he took off his coat and put it around her arms.

"No. You'll be cold." Kari said, after she noticed the warmth that came from his coat. She took it off and tried handing it to him. But he placed it around her arms again and put his arm around hers.

"It's alright. It was getting stuffy anyway." She gave him a little look.

"Really." He replied, seeing the unsure look on her face.

"Hey TK." She said quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I just want to say that even though tonight wasn't the best, I still had fun and I can't ask for anything more." Kari said, leaning on him.

"Well. This date isn't over yet. Is it?" He replied, holding her closer. "We'll make the most out of the rest of it."

She nodded in reply.

"I think they are heading to the old tree now." Tai said as him and Matt were following behind their two girlfriends. They looked down. They were kind of depressed because of the fact that they were older but were "as refined as a rock."

The two girls looked back and saw the somewhat gloomy looks on their faces.

"Maybe we're being too harsh to them." Sora whispered.

"Yeah. I guess we are." Mimi replied.

"They deserve a break." Sora said.

"After all we can't expect them to be perfect." Mimi replied as the two giggled.

They stopped in the front of the entrance to the park. They both turned around. "Hey you guys. Come over here."

The two looked up but looked back down and continued at the pace they were going. The girls saw this and frowned slightly. But then they ran up to them and wrapped them both in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Mimi said as she cuddled close to him. His eyes lit up and he smiled also and held her close. "Sorry for not being the perfect boyfriend." He said.

"It's okay. I forgot. But to tell you the truth, I like you just the way you are." She replied, giving him a slight kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile, Sora and Tai and walked back a few feet away from the other couple. Tai was also greeted with a tight hug.

"Sorry. You know I'll always love you." She said. He sighed happily and rested his head on hers. "I'll always love you too. After all, you're the only one for me." He replied, pulling his head away and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey you missed." She said giggling.

"Huh? How did I…?" He was cut off by the feeling of her lips on his.

They pulled away a second later and went up to join Matt and Mimi.

"So did you guys kiss and make up?" Tai asked as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Of course." The two said as the two were cuddling against each other.

"Well now that everybody's happy, let's get going again."

Kari and TK had entered the park about 5 minutes before and were sitting on a bench. They looked around the setting. The trees cast shadows around the area. The only sources of light was the light of the moon and the fireflies that were flying around. TK was staring at Kari the entire time, while she gazed around the park, looking at the people, looking at the environment and sometimes stopping to gaze at TK who would turn away every time her gaze fell on him.

"Wow there's a full moon out today!" Kari exclaimed. Her eyes lit up as she stared up at the moon.

The park was very empty that day. There were 5 or 6 people who were just lingering and one or two couple that were passing by. They were both in a kind of dazed state since the park on a summer night just had a calm feeling to it.

"Come with me." She said tugging on his arm. "Sure." He replied. She pulled him to the area around the lake. "If I get too close and I'm about to fall in, pull me away okay?" She asked.

He nodded and grinned. They went by the lake and stared in. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied.

She snapped out of the dazed state. "What did you say?" She asked blinking.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

Kari pulled away and sat on the ground. "I wish I had a camera. There's something about the park tonight that is making it extremely wonderful."

"Yeah. It'd be nice to have caught of picture of us." He replied.

She giggled. "Yeah, then I'd have a souvenir of tonight so I could look back and be like 'Oh yeah. That's what happened.' "

TK reached into his pocket nervously and clung onto the box. He was about to pull it out but then he thought to himself. "No. This isn't the right time."

She looked over at him. "What's that in your pocket?" She asked.

He jumped slightly. "It's nothing." He said quickly as he picked up a rock and flung it into the pond.

He did that for a while before Kari finally spoke up.

"Hey TK. Do you want to go to my special place?" Kari asked.

"Sure." He replied as he went over to her side and walked with her.

Although they weren't holding hands and weren't leaning on each other, they both had the feeling of love. Standing next to each other was enough for them and as they walked to the tall old tree in the middle of the park, their hearts and minds were full of only love for each other.


End file.
